In the Darkness I Remain
by MagickSennyo
Summary: Harry asks Draco a favor...


In The Darkness I Remain

"_It's almost as if some people shine too brightly for our eyes and we feel compelled to darken them."_

He's the golden boy, perfect in everyway. I am the evil little prick that everyone hates. Everyday, I pass him and throw another barb. "Crying about mummy and daddy today, Potter?" or "How is it living in a shack Potter? I imagine it gets drafty." It's all scripted, we play the parts everyday. It's actually automatic. He calls me a deatheater, I call him a muggle lover; after a while it becomes pretty boring. Yet, when he came to me that night, it was still a shock. Good to know that he can still surprise me.

He was crying, shaking uncontrollably. He was muttering something about not wanted to be a god, he didn't want to be a hero. He all but threw himself at me and begged me to make him real. I was in shock. How could I possibly make him real? I didn't even know what reality was to him.

"I don't want to be a symbol of Light anymore, please, darken me."

"How can I darken you?"

He lifted my hand and placed in on his cool cheek before pulling it back and hitting himself with it. I caught on pretty quick. I punched him in the other jaw this time, before reeling back and having a go at his stomach. He doubled over with a small smile gracing his face. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him back on my bed.

"I can darken you in other ways too, you know."

"I hoped you would."

He arched against me, and I could feel that he was already hard. Kinky little bastard, getting off on pain. By now, my mind was swimming. Why the fuck was Harry Potter in my bed, rubbing against me like a cat in heat, and begging me to darken him?

"Why the fuck are you in my bed?"

"You put me here Draco, remember?" He smirked. This in itself was unsettling. Harry never smirked.

"You know what I fucking mean, Potter."

He sighed, obviously angry that I wasn't fucking him johnny on the spot.

"Dumbledore wants me to go on a crusade against Voldemort, and gather followers. He called me a beacon of Light and said people would follow their hero. After I turned him down, I ran here. Now darken me before I come in my jeans."

"You don't seem very Light and pure to me." I regarded him carefully. "What makes you think I can darken you."

"You hate to love me." He said, rubbing me through my slacks. "That transcends into hate sex, which is violent and dark."

I smirked this time. "If that's what you want, that's exactly what I'm not going to do."

His grin faded, his thrusts faltered. "What?"

Before he could go any farther, I swept him into a mind blowing kiss. He moaned softly into my mouth and arched. I traced my fingers around his neck and felt goose pimples spring up. He shuddered, then I heard a strangled sob break from his throat. When I pulled back there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dra--Malfoy, don't.." He tried to pull away, but I held him gently--but firmly in place.

"You want me to hurt you? This hurts you." I kissed away and tear and savored the taste on my tongue.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his body before doing the same with his jeans. He kept his eyes tightly shut the whole time. I suckled his nipples for awhile, he arched and moaned, his tears never stopping. By the time I reached his cock, it was leaking almost as much as his eyes. I pulled him into my mouth, and began to sweetly torture him. I kissed him, licked him, sucked him; keeping him right on the edge the whole time. There were no rough edges, just smooth love making. I slowly removed my own clothes and cast a lubrication charm. I took him gently, careful not to break him physically. Emotionally, he was cracking.

When I finally sped up enough to allow him to topple into the abyss, I watched him shatter into a million pieces. The fragments continued to break until there was nothing to put back together. That's when I came, shooting warmly inside his broken soul. He pulled away from me immediately and curled into a ball. His sobs increased until he was a quavering mass of raw nerves. I stood and dressed swiftly before deftly dressing him. He looked at me, his eyes wide and soulless; all light gone.

"Are you dark enough?"

He didn't even answer, he just turned and walked from the room. After the door shut I felt my own resolve crumble. The last thing I remember thinking before I fell into Darkness;

'Some people cannot survive in the dark.'


End file.
